We will analyze the mechanism by which seizures alter brain protein synthesis, need the mechanism by which they alter cerebral development. This will be done largely by means of in vitro cell-free systems for protein synthesis, using components from both control and epileptic brains. Both global protein synthesis and synthesis of brain - specific proteins will be measured. The relationship between brain ribosomal profiles, brain protein synthesis and cerebral adenylate energy charge will also be investigated.